The Moth and the Flame
by IntoTheBlue25
Summary: Jenna Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, but she can't take the publicity anymore. So, she moves to the tiny town of Forks, hoping to live a normal life. But when she meets Edward Cullen, all chances at normalcy are thrown out the window. Fem!Harry/Edward
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I just love playing around with the story line.

So, this is my first crack at fanfiction. I read them all the time and I love fem Harry stories, so I thought I'd try out my own. I think the name "Harriet" has been used too many times for these, so I thought I'd try something different and name her "Jenna" instead! Anyway, here's the prologue.

* * *

Enough was enough. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get out of this place. England was my home, but it didn't feel like it anymore. After the war, I'd thought I would be able to live a normal life – _finally_ – and maybe become an Auror at the Ministry. That hadn't happened. Instead, I became even more famous than I was before. Everywhere I went, pictures were taken of me, and people screamed and pestered me with questions, forcing pieces of parchment on me to sign. It had only been six months since Voldemort's defeat, and already I was going insane with the publicity.

I was living in a quaint little house with Hermione, but we were over at the Weasley's house almost every day. Hermione and Ron had finally accepted that they loved each other during the war. I was happy for them, but it also made me feel a little bit sad. It had always been us three together; but now that they were dating, I constantly felt like I was imposing on them. The third wheel, if you will. I had had many bad relationships in the past, and had basically given up on dating altogether. In my opinion, relationships were overrated.

So that was why I was headed to America. I needed to get as far away from England as I could. I could deal with the Ron and Hermione awkwardness in itself, but combined with the publicity, it was just too much. I'd looked up some of the smaller towns in America, and one came up that looked appealing to me. Forks, Washington. It looked just right. As far as I could tell, no magical people inhabited it, and it was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by lush forest. I was going there for a year or two, just long enough for the wizarding world to calm down. I figured if I laid low and enrolled myself in Muggle school, I could go back to my normal world soon enough. Well, normal for me, anyway.

Hermione had been the one to register me in high school. I was completely against it, but she said it would be very suspicious if I started living there by myself without a job or an enrollment in education. So we came up with a plan. I would use some tricky little spells to confound everyone into believing I was living with relatives, and I would be enrolled in high school to avoid awkward questions. Plus, in going to school I could avoid the complete and utter boredom.

I had thought about this over and over, convincing myself that it was the right thing to do. Of course it was. There were other reasons for my leave…one was that I felt guilty to those around me. The Weasley's and Hermione said they didn't care about all the reporters bugging them, but I could tell it was wearing thin on their patience. It was because of me that they got all the unwanted attention, even though they didn't blame me. I didn't want to put them through more trouble than they had already endured…what with the death of Fred…_Fred_. It was too painful to think of. I pushed the thought out of my mind, trying to force back the tears. I couldn't dwell on the past. I was here to make a new beginning. That's what I told myself, anyway. America, here I come!

* * *

So I honestly have no idea what to do with this. A few things have been floating around my head, but we'll just have to see where it goes!


	2. A New Beginning

**Here's chapter two. Oh and for anyone wondering why Harry is a girl? Because I thought it would be fun to write it like that, and plus it is easier for me to relate to the main character. Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with slash. But I think the quality of my writing – with emphasis on the emotional parts – will be better if I can relate more to her. Okay, that's it! Read on. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter and Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

Upon my arrival at Forks, I decided that I liked the town very much. The people there were very welcoming of me, even though they were awfully curious. I bought myself a car; a black Chevrolet Impala. I got a good deal on it, seeing as it was used. My house was pretty small, but with some magic I made the inside much bigger. I'd seen a picture of it online, and I was instantly sold. It had a small front yard with a little porch, but the backyard was endless – it was right by the forest. I was glad to see that it was secluded. There were only a few other houses near it, so it would be relatively quiet.

So, for the next year, my idea was to keep a low profile. Unfortunately, being 'The Girl Who Lived', keeping a low profile has always been near impossible for me to do. I hoped that would change for my stay here.

And so it began. I picked up some groceries from the local market, met the neighbours, and enrolled myself in high school, starting at grade eleven. The latter hadn't been easy to achieve, seeing as my education had all been from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not exactly something I could show to Muggle teachers. However, with use of the internet and a little magic, I had made myself an acceptable (albeit fake) transcript and resume. The school administrators seemed to approve of it, so here I was, on my first day of school in Forks. It would be quite amusing to see how the Muggle students learned, but I assumed it would most likely be downright boring after a while.

As soon as I saw the school, I groaned. It was the smallest, oldest looking thing I'd ever seen. At least I wouldn't have to worry about getting lost.

I got out of the car and walked toward the building where the main office was. Some of the kids scattered around the parking lot stared at me. Moving here in the middle of the year was a bad idea; it drew even more attention to me. I missed Hogwarts already. If a new kid transferred there, no one would ever notice. But here, in this small, rainy town, _everyone_ noticed. I rolled my eyes and trudged into the office. A motherly-looking woman was behind the desk.

"Why, hello there! You must be Jennifer Potter!" she exclaimed.

"Er – yeah, that's me," I said, not bothering to tell her that I much preferred 'Jenna'.

"Well, let's get you set up," she said happily. "Here's a map of the school; you'll find it to be pretty straight-forward. Here's your timetable as well. And make sure you check in with all your teachers. Other than that, I hope you enjoy your time here! Have a good day, Jennifer."

"I'll try," I said, giving her a small smile. "Thanks."

As I walked to my assigned locker, I got even more stares. I sighed. It seemed I would always stand out, no matter what setting I was in.

My morning classes were a blur; I met so many new people, only a few of which I remembered the names of. This guy called Mike would not leave me alone. He walked me to all my classes and acted like he was all cool because he was already friends with the new girl. In a way though, it was nice to know that he wanted to be friends (or possibly more than friends) because of _me_, not because of my fame. All the boys who asked me out at Hogwarts only did so because I was "The Chosen One" or something along those lines. In actuality, they didn't even give a damn about me.

Introducing myself in front of the classes was extremely annoying. They all stared at me, and lots of them snickered because of my accent. The subjects in high school were extremely dull compared to those at Hogwarts. Chemistry was completely over my head; for what reason did we need to know this shit? I took it in stride though. I could use magic to raise my mark if I completely bombed it. I didn't approve of cheating, but honestly, I wasn't trying to get a diploma anyway.

At lunch, I sat with some people that I had met earlier. They were all pretty nice, especially a girl called Angela. She reminded me a lot of Hermione, in a less assertive way.

"So what made you and your parents decide to move to Forks?" she asked as we walked towards Biology.

"Well, there were many reasons, but mostly we just wanted a change of scenery," I said, somewhat truthfully, excluding the parents part. "We've been in England our whole lives; we want to see different parts of the world."

"Wow. I wish my family could be that spontaneous," she said enviously. "I've lived in Forks my entire life, and let me tell you, I am so ready to be out of this town."

I chuckled. "That's what everyone says. But you'll miss it as soon as you go. I miss home so much right now, but it is good to be doing something different."

By "home", I meant Hogwarts of course. Or the Burrow. I definitely did not miss the Dursley's. After our very awkward separation at the end of last summer, I hadn't seen them since. Dudley had given me a huge shock when he freaking _hugged_ me and wished me luck. The memory still boggled my mind. After all the insults and bullying (not physical bullying – Dudley never dared to hit a girl), he had actually turned out to be a decent guy.

I zoned back into what Angela was saying; something about wanting to travel over-seas. When we walked into the classroom, most of the kids were already there. Unfortunately, I couldn't sit with her because she already had a partner. I walked to the front of the class and gave my papers to the teacher. He signed them and directed me to a desk at the back of the room next to a brown haired guy.

"Alright class, lets settle down," said the teacher as I walked toward the desk. I sat down and got out a pen and paper and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying. Eventually, I got bored, and started staring around the classroom. My eyes soon fell on the boy sitting next to me. I almost did a double take. He was extremely handsome. That pretty much summed it up. I had been wrong about his hair colour; it wasn't brown. It was copper coloured. He was sitting on his stool with perfect posture, staring at the table. His paper and pen lay abandoned beside him. I took a quick glance at his face again. He looked to be very deep in thought. His eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw was taught. He looked extremely frustrated. I flicked my eyes away, not wanting him to catch me staring. What was his deal?

The entire lesson, he didn't seem to move a muscle. I was almost tempted to wave my hand in front of his face to see what he would do.

When the teacher finally stopped talking and dismissed us, I started packing up my things, not even bothering to look at the man next to me.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

My head snapped up to stare at him. He was looking at me with a small smile on his face. Apparently he _wasn't_ a robot. I took back what I thought before; he wasn't handsome. He was freaking gorgeous.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Jenna Potter."

"Er – yeah," I said. "How did you know I prefer Jenna?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked, his brow furrowing again.

"Well, everyone else here calls me Jennifer. You're the only one who knew that I prefer the short form."

Comprehension dawned on his countenance. "I heard your friend call you that when you walked in."

"Oh," I said lamely. "Er – it was nice to meet you Edward. I'll see you around."

I walked away before he could reply. That was sufficiently awkward. Almost as soon as I was out the door, Mike was beside me.

"Hey there girl!" he said, slinging an arm around my neck. "What class you got now?"

"Um…" I looked at my schedule. "Gym."

"Nice!" he said "Me too. I'll show you the way."

"Sure," I said, casually ducking out from under his arm.

"I think we'll be playing volleyball today," said Mike excitedly.

"I love volleyball!" I said truthfully. I hadn't played it in so long. Dudley had always played it when he was a kid, and whenever his friends weren't around he made me play with him. Most of the time he just hit the ball at my face, but I eventually learned how to play pretty well.

"Really?" asked mike incredulously. "I thought the only sport in England was soccer."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not! Volleyball is my favourite sport." Excluding Quidditch, of course.

Once I was changed into my gym clothes, I walked out onto the court. Coach Clapp asked me if I knew the volleyball rotation; a 5-1. I told him it would be easy enough to figure out, and he put me in the power position. Angela was on my team, and so was Edward Cullen.

Angela walked over to me before the game began.

"Are you good at volleyball?" she asked anxiously.

"I think so," I said. It had been awhile since I'd played.

"Okay, so if the ball ever comes near me, can you take it? I'm afraid of it!"

I started laughing.

"I mean it, Jenna!"

"I know you do, and of course I will," I said, still chuckling.

She sighed in relief. "Thanks!"

As she walked back to her position, I saw Edward Cullen over her shoulder staring at me with that same frustrated expression. Was it possible that he knew something about me? I mean, my picture _had_ been posted everywhere last year, but I hadn't thought it had made it overseas. Then again, all the wizards in America knew of me as well, so it wouldn't be that big of a surprise. I needed to have a chat with that Cullen. Maybe a chat with Angela too, to find out his background.

And the game began. Coach Clapp was very impressed with my skills, and he suggested that I try out for the volleyball team. And by "try out" he meant "play", because this school was so bloody small that they begged kids to play on the team.

One guy on the other team – I think his name was Jeremy – clearly thought he was better than anyone else. If I thought Draco Malfoy had been cocky, it was nothing compared to this. I got more and more annoyed with him as the game went on.

During a time out, Edward saw me glaring at the kid and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" I growled.

"Don't worry," he said. "You're not the only one who's annoyed with him."

Hmm. Maybe he could help me.

"You're the setter, right?" I asked him.

"Yes indeed."

"Okay. Set me a high ball just off the net."

Edward grinned. "You got it."

Just as play was about to resume, Edward winked at me. I just smirked back.

It was a textbook play. A boy on our team did a perfect pass. Edward gave me a perfect set, just the way I liked it. I did my approach run and spiked the ball right into the cocky gits face. Jeremy fell to the floor cursing and holding his nose.

I turned away from him so he wouldn't see me laughing. All my teammates gave me high-fives, including Edward.

"Nice one," he said, chuckling.

I smiled. "Beauty set."

"Okay everyone," called Coach Clapp. "That's it for today. Go get changed." He gave me a knowing look as he bent down to examine Jeremy. I smiled innocently and walked to the changing rooms.

Angela was chatting with a girl called Jessica, so I decided to ask her about Edward tomorrow.

I walked out into the rain-washed parking lot and looked up at the sky. That had certainly been an interesting first day. I'd have many stories to tell Ron and Hermione.

I got into my car and put on some music. As I drove home, my mind wandered to Edward. I couldn't stop thinking about him. The way he had stared at me in Biology, and then suddenly became all friendly in gym… Why did he look so curious and frustrated?

That night, I called Hermione. We decided that muggle cellphones would be the easiest way to stay in contact.

"Jenna!" she exclaimed when she answered the phone. "I've been waiting to hear from you all day! How was it?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione, the classes are completely boring compared to Hogwarts. I don't know how these Muggle kids deal with it! I mean, who cares about atoms and electrons and… and cellular anatomy! Honestly!"

She just chuckled. "I'm sure it is very important. I think it would be fascinating to learn how Muggles are taught. I mean, Muggle Studies was always great, but this would be even better!"

"You're the biggest nerd I've ever met. You know that, right?"

She laughed again. "Yes, I know. What else is knew over there? Are you having any fun?"

"Er – sort of. There's this boy in my biology class, and he stares at me all the time with the weirdest look on his face… He looks like he's trying to figure something out. You don't think he recognizes me, do you?"

"Well, I suppose anything's possible. You are the most famous person in the wizarding world by far, and there are _lots_ wizards in this world."

"No, really?" I said sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is, be careful around him. If he does recognize you, then he must know about our world. I doubt it though. We did our research well, Jenna. Wizards haven't ever inhabited Forks. Ask him if he's always lived there."

"Yeah, I guess I could. It's like he wants something from me though. He looks so frustrated all the time."

"That's odd," she said thoughtfully. "Let me know how things go tomorrow."

"Of course. But anyway, what's going on back home? Any important news?"

She sighed. "It's insane, Jenna. People are all wondering where you went. We've been telling everyone that you needed some space, but apparently that's not enough information for them. Kingsley is doing a good job of keeping them under control though. I think they should settle down soon enough though."

"Ugh…hopefully. I can't wait to get back home and start living my life again."

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out right in the end. It always does. I should go though, Jen. Molly's serving dinner soon. So you keep me informed alright?"

"Yeah, likewise. Say hi to everyone for me!"

"I will! Bye Jen!"

"See you, Mione."

I flipped the phone shut and sighed. I missed home so much. After the war though, it didn't feel like home anymore. Lupin was gone. Tonks was gone. Fred was gone. As hard as I tried, I couldn't just put their deaths behind me. I was still grieving over Sirius too. He had been exactly what I needed. The perfect mix between a father and a brother. And then Dumbledore was gone as well. I had come to see him almost like a grandfather. Cedric, the one who had given me my first kiss, was dead. And of course, so were my parents. Even Dobby was gone. The house elf who had sacrificed himself to ensure my survival.

I closed my eyes and let the tears stream down my face. There were so many of them…so many people who had died. If only I had been faster. If I had destroyed the Horcruxes quicker, some of them may have still been alive. I thought back to all the mistakes I had made. Why had I wasted my time worrying about the Hallows? I could have – _should_ have – been looking for Horcruxes instead. I should have been able to stop Fred from dying. It could easily have been me that died. But each and every time, I was the lucky one, and someone else died because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It had been awhile since I could just sit with my own thoughts without distractions. Maybe living alone wasn't such a good idea after all. I shook my head and looked out the window into the cloudy night sky. I was making a new beginning. I needed to embrace my wounds in order to heal them. How I would do that, I didn't know. However, I was sure that in the future, I would be happy again. There was no way of knowing how long that would take. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I just had to put the volleyball scene in there, because it actually is my favourite sport. Like I said before, I'm just writing off the top of my head most of the time. I hope I can turn it into a good story, but we'll see. **


	3. Cullen's and Questions

**Chapter 3: Cullen's and Questions **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight and Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

I walked into school the next day, tired as hell. I had been up late thinking about the war and reading the Daily Prophet. The newspaper was actually legitimate for the first time in many years. I'd bought myself a new snowy owl. It still hurt to think about my poor Hedwig. She could never be replaced, but I was lonely living by myself and I had needed something to connect me to the wizarding world. I called the new owl Dexter, for no reason other than I liked the name.

The morning was fairly uneventful. I listened to the teachers talk about things that I couldn't care less about. I finally got a chance to talk to Angela alone as we were walking to Chemistry.

"Hey, do you know the deal with Edward?" I asked her quietly.

She gave me a knowing look. "I'm not surprised you're asking about him. He _is_ very handsome."

I scoffed. "That's not why I'm asking. He just seems very…strange. The way he moves and acts. Has he always lived here?"

"No, actually. He and his family moved down here from Alaska a few years ago. Have you seen his siblings yet?"

"No," I said, surprised. "I didn't realize he had any."

"Oh yes," she said. "He has two brothers and two sisters. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. They're all just like him too. _Very_ good looking and very…different."

Well, that didn't help me out much. I didn't know anything about Alaska. I suppose it could be possible that he had heard of me there. I'd have to ask Hermione.

"Edward seems to like you," she said, breaking up my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I've never seen him act like that around anyone before."

"Act like what?" I asked curiously.

"Well, yesterday in gym class, he was actually smiling and laughing and acting normal. Didn't you notice?"

"Er… I guess so." I had never understood boys. They were too bloody confusing.

"Yeah," she said thoughtfully. "He usually just walks around looking bored. But not when he looks at you."

Yep, Angela was officially the new Hermione. Hermione had always been good at understanding the other gender. I didn't even attempt to. Whenever I had boy troubles, I'd just asked her to tell me what to do.

At lunch time, I saw the siblings Angela had been talking about. They were all extremely pale and extremely beautiful. They were all looking at Edward as he leaned toward them and spoke quietly. Suddenly, they turned their heads to stare at me. I looked down immediately, blushing and panicking.

Shit, shit, shit. They definitely knew something. Edward was telling them something about me. What if they told someone where I was? All the reporters would be here. I was not going to let Edward and his family ruin my peace.

Even though Edward was beautiful and polite, I was starting to hate him.

I walked to Biology early, hoping he would follow so I could chat with him. I took my seat at the back of the empty room and started pulling out my books.

I heard the chair beside me scrape as he pulled it out.

Looking up, Edward was indeed early for class. I wondered if he did that all the time, or simply because he wanted to chat like me.

"Hello," he said in his annoyingly perfect voice.

"Hi," I said, a little stiffly.

"How are you on this—" he glanced outside quickly "—utterly horrible day?"

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. It was indeed a horrible day. A mixture of snow and rain was blowing everywhere in the cold wind.

"Fine. You?" I hadn't been this rude to someone in a while. It was kind of fun.

"I'm great," he said, sounding confused. "Listen, Jenna, are you okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking legitimately concerned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked out of the blue.

He raised his eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Like you actually care about me."

"Because I do." He said it without missing a beat, and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Oh…" I said, staring at him in confusion now. "Well, er… that changes things…"

"Changes what?" There he went with that frustrated look again.

I shook my head. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

I had to choose my next words _very_ carefully.

"Edward?" I asked warily.

"Yes?"

I looked him in the eye and took a deep breath. "If you knew I was happy – or rather, if you knew I was _trying_ to be happy again… You wouldn't try to take that away from me, would you?" I bit my lip and waited for his reaction.

He looked shocked. And confused. And frustrated.

"Jenna, of course I wouldn't! I can see that there is something hurting you and I would never try to make you feel worse. What made you even _think_ that?"

Bloody hell, he was observant.

Maybe I had worded that wrong. I was fairly confident now that Edward was legitimate, but I had to be certain.

"So… You're telling me, that if you knew I was trying to run away from my past, you wouldn't let it catch up with me?"

I wasn't _technically_ running away… but if Edward knew who I was, he would know what I meant.

Now he looked even more confused. "Jenna, I don't know anything about your past. I wish I did. If I'm doing something to hurt you, please tell me what it is."

I looked into his eyes for a long time. Either he was the greatest actor on the planet, or he was telling the truth.

I smiled at him. "No Edward, you're not hurting me. For a while I thought you were…and by 'a while' I mean last night and today. But I can see that you're a good guy now. I'm sorry I accused you of anything."

"Why did you think I was trying to hurt you?"

"Can't tell you that," I said, shaking my head. "Don't worry about it; it doesn't matter anymore."

He looked very unsatisfied with that answer.

"Why do you always look so frustrated?" I asked, straight up. I was never one to hide what I was thinking.

He smirked at me. "Can't tell you that."

I nearly growled at him. "Smartass," I muttered.

Edward chuckled.

"But seriously Edward," I said, pressing the point, "you always look so confused. I don't have anything to do with that, do I?"

Edward grimaced. "Actually, you have everything to do with it. You see, I'm usually very good at understanding people. But there's something different about you. Something I can't figure out."

Shit. He was more observant than I thought. I had to be careful around him or I would end up breaking the Statute of Secrecy.

I smiled sadly at him. "I hope you don't figure it out. You probably won't want to hang around with me after that." I thought back to all the years I had lived with the Dursley's. They had hated me simply because I was magical. I knew not all Muggles would feel the same way, but it was hard to let that go after living with it for my entire childhood.

"I highly doubt that," said Edward quietly. "I don't think anything could keep me from wanting to be around you."

I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks, and I swear my heart stuttered as I stared into his eyes. What the hell was wrong with me? I did not swoon after boys. That was for those bloody girly girls who loved to flirt. Plus I had just met this guy yesterday!

"I think you'll find that you're wrong there," I muttered, staring at the desk.

Edward opened his mouth, but just then the rest of our class started to file in.

"I disagree," he murmured.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. "You're impossible."

The class went by very slowly. Edward took notes the whole time, but I didn't even bother. I couldn't listen to what Mr. Banner was saying.

Edward sent me a few amused looks and just shook his head at me when he saw me doodling on my paper. I stuck out my tongue at him. Very mature, I know.

When the class was over, Edward and I packed up our things and started walking to Gym together.

"You know," he said, sounding amused, "you should at least _try_ to look like you're paying attention."

"Why?" I said seriously. "I don't find it interesting."

"You don't find the study of the living things on Earth interesting?"

"Er – I guess some of it is…"

Edward shook his head and laughed. His expression changed when he looked ahead of us though. He sighed quietly.

I looked at what was making him upset and saw two of his siblings walking towards us. It was the big scary looking one – Emmett? And the beautiful blonde one who I think was Rosalie.

Emmett had the biggest grin on his face, but Rosalie looked annoyed.

"Edward!" Emmett boomed, scaring half the kids in the vicinity. "How's it going, brother?"

As he got closer, I couldn't help but stare. He was even bigger than I had originally thought. It wouldn't even be an exaggeration if I said he was three times bigger than me.

"Emmett," said Edward, and it sounded like a warning.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend?" said Emmett, grinning at me and winking.

I had to smile at him. He wasn't scary at all. He was like a big teddy bear.

Edward sighed. "Emmett, Rosalie, this is Jenna. Jenna, meet my idiotic brother and his girlfriend, Rosalie."

"Oh come on, Edward. That's not a very enthusiastic introduction!" Emmett whined.

I was surprised though. Hadn't Angela said that they were all brothers and sisters? It didn't look like it if Emmett and Rosalie were together.

Edward wasn't paying attention to Emmett though; he was looking at me with concern. I quickly wiped the expression off my face and smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said as politely as possible.

Emmett smiled at me then winked at Edward. "See you later, Jenna!"

Rosalie sent me a resentful glare as she walked away.

"Don't worry about Rosalie," said Edward quietly. "She's always like that."

"Oh…okay." I wasn't so convinced.

"Why did you look so surprised when I introduced you?" he asked curiously as we continued walking.

"Oh, um…I just thought you were all brothers and sisters. I didn't realize that they were an item."

Edward nodded. "Emmett and Alice are my siblings. Jasper and Rosalie aren't though. They are brother and sister. Our parents adopted all of us."

"Wow," I said, shocked. "That's really nice of them."

"They are the best parents I could ever ask for."

I looked up at him enviously. "You're really lucky, Edward."

He nodded again. "Do you mind me asking about your family?"

The fake family that's an illusion in everyone's minds due to magic? Sure, why not.

"They're great. My parents have always been there for me." That wasn't exactly a lie. They were there in the graveyard when Voldemort was trying to kill me, and they were there last year when I was about to _let_ Voldemort kill me.

Edward wasn't completely convinced though. Thankfully, we reached the gym at that time and had to separate to get changed. Angela gave me the gears as I put on my t-shirt.

"So, you and Edward Cullen, eh?" she said, laughing at me and giggling.

"What?" I said defensively. "We're just friends!"

"That's what you think." She giggled some more.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I told you earlier, didn't I? I've never seen Edward look at anyone the way he looks at you."

I sighed. "He definitely doesn't like me. He's just curious about me for some reason."

"Maybe. I still think he has a thing for you though. That's not a bad thing either, Jenna. Edward's a good guy. Sure, he's different, but he's been nothing but polite to everyone around here."

"Oh I know that. I think he's really nice too."

Edward wasn't on my team this time. The class passed by without incident, excluding the fact that Jeremy glared at me every chance he got. His nose was a little swollen, I was happy to see.

When I was packing up my things at my locker and getting ready to go home, a little ball of energy exploded beside me.

"Hi Jenna!" exclaimed Alice Cullen. "I'm Alice, Edward's sister! It's so nice to meet you!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but apparently she wasn't done talking.

"I know we're going to be such great friends! Do you like shopping? We should definitely hit Seattle some day! It would be so much fun! You look like you're about my size. Maybe we can share clothes!"

"Er—"

"Alice, let her breathe," said Edward, who had walked up behind me. He was glaring at Alice reproachfully.

She smiled innocently, and she looked like a bloody angel. "Sorry Edward. I'll let you two play!" She kissed my cheek and practically skipped away.

"Wow." The word slipped from my mouth before I could stop it, but Edward just laughed.

"Sorry about that. She can be a little overwhelming sometimes."

"She seems to really like me."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. She would absolutely love a new shopping partner."

"I hate to disappoint her, but shopping isn't really my thing."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

We started walking towards the parking lot.

"I hope my family isn't too much," he said cautiously.

"Oh no, they're great! Like I said before, you're really lucky to have such a nice family."

He smiled. "They all really like you."

Except for Rosalie. And I had yet to meet her brother, Jasper.

"I hope so."

We walked out into the rain and sleet.

"I'll see you on Thursday, Jenna," said Edward. "It's supposedly going to be sunny tomorrow, so my family and I are going to go hiking."

"Lucky!" I exclaimed. "Have fun, Edward, I'll see you later!"

"Goodbye, Jenna."

I walked to my car quickly and got in, blasting the heater and the music.

That night, Hermione was pleased to find out that Edward knew nothing about me after all. I talked to Ron too. He told me that I should ditch Forks and come back home. I would never do that now though. As much as I hated to admit it…I would miss Edward if I left. He was becoming a very great friend.

Just like Edward has said, it was sunny the next day, and he and his family weren't there. I sighed as I went through the motions, going from class to class. It made me realize how truly boring my life would be in Forks if I didn't have Edward. Angela was really nice, but there was just something about Edward and his family that was truly captivating.

Mike tried to pick up on me again when Edward was gone. If I wasn't worried about breaking the Statute of Secrecy, I would hex him into oblivion.

On Thursday, I got out of my car to see Edward and his family walking towards the school. Edward turned to me and smiled. I could see his perfect teeth even from across the parking lot.

And that's when everything went wrong. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a van come skidding into the parking lot, out of control and heading straight for me.

* * *

**Sorry. I always hated cliff-hangers. I just don't feel like writing about it right now, so I might as well upload what I have, right? Anyway, you can see Jenna's mistake in the beginning of this chapter. She's so sure that the Cullen's know her secret that she doesn't even think for a second that they might have a secret of their own. Let me know what you think. I think the story will start to get more interesting now. =)**


	4. Bloody Hell

**Chapter 4: Bloody Hell…**

**Sorry for the wait. I've had so many assignments and projects and tests lately! But I finally finished this chapter so enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter and Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

I didn't even have time to pull out my wand. After all the times I had evaded death, I was going to be killed by a bloody Muggle van. I stuck my hands out in front of myself instinctively. Everything happened so fast after that. I felt a huge burst of energy flowing through me, but before I could understand what was happening, I saw a blinding white light, and heard a loud screeching sound. Something hard hit me and I flew back, sprawling on the concrete.

My ears were ringing. I opened my eyes but I didn't see anything. I heard a voice though. A lovely voice that could belong to only one person. Images of the beautiful man filled my head.

A few seconds later I realized that he was right in front of my face.

"Jenna?" I heard him say anxiously in my ear. "Are you okay?"

I realized I was lying on the ground. Edward Cullen was pretty much on top of me, his face extremely worried and astonished. I tried to get up, but Edward's arms were around me and he wouldn't let me move.

"Wh – what happened?" I asked.

"You nearly got killed by a van. Are you alright?"

"I think so…"

I looked around and saw people pressing in on all sides, most of them looking horrified and some were even crying.

"Jenna, how did you do that?" Edward asked breathlessly.

"Do what?"

"You stopped the van without even touching it. You just put out your hands and a white light came out of them and the van stopped."

Shit. My magic had exploded out of me. And Edward had seen everything.

"Er… I don't really know what happened," I lied. I stared at him, confused.  
"You're not supposed to be here."

My statement sidetracked him. "What?"

"You can't be here. You were all the way across the parking lot like two seconds ago."

"I was standing right next to you," he said with authority. "And you're lying. How did you do that?" he repeated.

I just shook my head and stared around at all the people, desperately searching for a distraction. This was really bad. How many other people had seen me use magic?

"Edward, just let it go, okay?" I asked him, pleading with my eyes.

He gritted his teeth and nodded. He let me get up, and I was instantly surrounded by students and teachers, all asking if I was okay. I could see Edward over their shoulders, staring at me in frustration. Looking farther, I saw his family all staring at me in amazement. Great. The Cullen's knew I was different now.

The ambulance arrived not too long after, and I got put on a freaking stretcher because Edward told them I hit my head. Bloody idiot. There was nothing wrong with me.

I got carted into the emergency room. I sat there on a hospital bed and waited to get the hell out of there. Tyler – the boy who had nearly killed me – apologized over and over.

A doctor finally came over to my bed to check out my 'injuries'.

I had to stare. He was impossibly young and beautiful. He had the same eyes and pale skin as Edward and his family. He must be Carlisle, I thought.

"Hello, Jenna, I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really. I don't think I need to be here."

"Edward told me that you were very lucky today."

"Er…yeah," I said. Edward had already told him what had happened. I could tell by the way he was looking at me; he knew there was something different about me. "Listen, doctor, I've had _much_ worse and still lived. So can I go?" I was desperate to get out of there before I accidentally did more magic.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Sorry Jenna, but this is procedure. We need to be certain you're okay before we let you go. It won't take long. We just need to take a few x-rays."

He felt along my scalp for any contusions. I was slightly shocked to feel that his hands were extremely cold.

"That's an interesting scar on your forehead. Do you mind me asking how you got it?" he asked.

I mentally cursed. I always styled my bangs so they covered it, but a head exam didn't really allow that. "Er… I was in a car accident when I was little." That was the excuse I always told for curious Muggles.

"Odd," he murmured. "It looks fairly recent."

Clearly. Curse scars never fade. I had never needed to explain it any further. Muggles were usually happy with the car excuse; but then again, they hadn't been doctors. "Yeah I know," I muttered. "It's been there my whole life though."

He nodded as he looked back at my chart. He knew I was lying. Joy. The whole bloody Cullen family was going to find out about the wizarding world because of my carelessness.

Eventually, I finally got my x-rays done. I had been right; no head trauma.

When I was wheeled back into the ward, Edward was waiting by my bed. I ignored him.

"Well, Jenna," said Carlisle as he signed my sheet, "I'm sorry for any inconvenience, and you are now free to go."

"Lovely!" I said hopping to my feet. "Thanks Doc."

He chuckled.

"Jenna," said Edward quietly. "Can I have a word with you in private?"

I looked at him warily. Carlisle was watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"I guess so," I said, biting my lip. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

He led me out of the room and down an abandoned hallway.

He stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Okay, explain," he said stiffly. "I want to know what happened with that van."

"Nothing happened," I lied. "Listen, Edward, I think you're seeing things; maybe you should get your eyes checked out."

He looked annoyed. "My eyes are fine Jenna, and I know what I saw."

"Well so do I. One second you were across the parking lot, and the next you were on the ground beside me. Humans can't move that fast, Edward."

"Humans also can't stop vans without touching them."

I crossed my arms and scowled. "You explain first."

"I'm not explaining anything to you," he said harshly.

"Fine then. Neither am I."

I turned around and started walking away, but on second thought looked back. "I don't think we should be friends anymore, Edward."

The look on his face was unreadable. I walked down the hallway and left the hospital through a backdoor so I wouldn't have to talk to any of the students in the waiting room. I hadn't thought about how I would get home. I decided to just walk to the school and pick up my car.

Just as I was starting the long trek, it started to rain. I was soaked and shivering within minutes.

A car pulled up on the curb beside the sidewalk and the window rolled down.

"Get in the car, Jenna," said Edward.

I shook my head and continued walking.

Edward crept the car along. "Don't be absurd. You'll get sick."

"I don't care," I said, too quiet for him to hear.

"I'll use force if I have to," he threatened.

"Go ahead," I muttered under my breath.

Edward slammed the brakes on and got out of the car. I hadn't actually thought he would do it. He stalked around the car and walked up to me. He grabbed one of my arms gently and pulled me towards the car. I protested weakly.

Once I was seated in the mercifully warm car and Edward was driving, I finally spoke.

"Why aren't you going to the school?"

"I'm taking you home. I'll drop off your car later. Where do you live?"

I told him the address reluctantly.

"You know kidnapping is illegal, right?" I said snidely.

"It's not kidnapping if you're willing to come."

"I wasn't willing. You dragged me into here."

"Will you stop being so difficult?" he muttered.

"Only if you tell me how you ran so fast," I countered.

"No."

"I'm very good at solving mysteries. So you really don't have a chance at hiding it."

"We'll see about that," he said quietly.

I just rolled my eyes.

"When someone says they don't want to be friends with you anymore, it generally means that you don't offer them rides home," I said, speaking to my shoes.

"You were freezing. It's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Sure, sure."

"Your parents must be very worried about you," he said. There was an edge behind his voice though. Had he guessed I was lying about that too?

"Yeah, they will be," I muttered, looking out the window.

"You don't like to talk about your family, do you?"

"No."

"Any reason why?"

Maybe because I didn't have a family. "Yes."

"But you're not going to tell me, are you?" he said, sighing.

"Nope."

"That's _really_ frustrating, you know."

"Why do you even care?"

He looked confused. "I don't know."

I sighed. "Look Edward, I was serious with what I said before. I think it might be…dangerous for us to be friends."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, shocked.

"Never mind…" I mumbled. It would be dangerous for _me_ anyway. If Edward found out about me and said something, I would be going to Azkaban.

"I do mind, actually," he said as we pulled up to my house. He stopped the car and stared at me.

"Well, you shouldn't." I put my hand on the door handle.

"You are infuriating. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you look at me all the time. Thanks for the ride, Edward," I murmured.

"Wait, Jenna, I need your keys." He grabbed onto my hand to stop me from getting out. Immediately, I felt my magic burst again and he flinched back. His movement was so fast that I couldn't even see it. I stared at him in shock.

"What was that?" he asked breathlessly.

"Er – nothing!" I lied. I needed to get away from him before I completely lost control of my magic.

I threw my keys to him and jumped out of the car.

Once I was in my house, I closed the door and leaned against it, bracing my hands on my knees. I was so screwed. Edward had seen me use magic. He had _felt_ the magic just now in the car. I needed to leave; it was that simple. There was no chance that I was telling anyone about my move though. Hermione and the Weasley's would make me go straight home if they knew what I had done. I could easily relocate to another small town and no one would be any the wiser.

But Edward was hiding something too. He had moved at impossible speeds today. Was it possible that he was some kind of magical creature that I had never heard of? I shook my head and sighed. Who was I kidding? There was no way I could leave this town with that mystery unsolved. I was much too curious about Edward. And much too attached to him. We had known each other for less than a week, but something about him made me feel safe and comfortable. At least before today, anyway. Maybe if I stayed long enough to find out his secret, then I could leave in peace. I would have to disregard what I had said to him just now; it would be kind of hard to find out his secret if I wasn't friends with him.

The next day, I skipped school. I needed to get things under control. Something about Edward was making my magic go crazy. Last night, I had been thinking about Edward and I had gotten angry, and the dining table had blown up. I had lain down on the couch and closed my eyes as I thought about him, and when I opened them the couch was floating a few feet off the ground. If I was serious about seeing him again, I needed to make sure accidents like that didn't happen.

* * *

_Edward_

_

* * *

_

Edward Cullen was baffled. Jenna Potter was a mystery. She stopped a van without touching it. She sent a pulse of energy through him when she touched him. He couldn't hear her thoughts. There was clearly something very…_different_ about her. Even the way she _smelled_ was wrong. Human smells always instilled the animalistic feelings in Edward and his family, but she didn't have that impact on them. She just smelled…nice. But not in a way that made him want to drain her. Even Jasper said he was fine with her scent.

His family was all as astonished as him. Alice was extremely frustrated because she couldn't _see_ Jenna. Whenever she tried to look into the girl's future, she came up with nothing. Jasper also couldn't feel her emotions. She was a brick wall to all of their talents. Rosalie had wanted to kill Jenna. She thought that would be the easiest way to avoid being revealed. When she had suggested that, something in Edward had snapped. He knew that he would never allow anyone to hurt Jenna. End of story.

Edward was lying down on the couch in his room. It was Saturday, and he was listening to soft music and pondering over the green-eyed girl. He couldn't think about anything else. He constantly found his mind wandering to her. He pictured her in his mind as if she was standing right before him. Her long, curly black hair, her impossibly green eyes, her tiny figure, her full pink lips… He had to admit she was beautiful. Ever since he met her, he had felt drawn to her. He told himself it was because he was trying to figure her out, but he knew it was something else as well. He wanted to be around her. He felt happier than he had ever felt before when he was talking to her.

On Friday, the day after the accident, she hadn't been at school. And he had been worried. Had she possibly sustained more injuries than Carlisle had initially thought? With that thought going through his mind, he had run to her house at lunch time to make sure she was okay. He stood just behind the tree line in her backyard, listening for any movements. He had been relieved when he heard her walking around.

As much as he cared for her, she still drove him crazy. He wanted her to tell him about herself, but she refused. He hoped that one day she would trust him enough to open up to him.

He heard Carlisle's thoughts before he had the chance to knock.

Edward sat up and called, "Come in, Carlisle."

The older vampire walked into the room and sat down beside Edward.

_How are you feeling? _

Edward sighed. "Fine, I guess. I just wish I could understand her. It doesn't make sense…she just threw her hands out and stopped that van. It would make more sense if she had at least _touched_ it."

_Remember what I said before; you need to be careful around her. Find out what you can, but don't get too close._

"I don't think we need to worry, actually. She clearly has a secret, and so do we. Even if she does figure out what we are, I think we can trust that she won't tell anyone about us for fear that we will tell people about her."

_Hmm…you have a point. I hope she learns to trust you. I'm extremely curious about her too._

"I know," Edward murmured. He hesitated before speaking his next words. "Carlisle…I have strange feelings for her. When I saw that van moving towards her, I knew that I couldn't let her die. It was painful to think about her not living anymore. Why am I having feelings like this?"

Edward could hear the shock in Carlisle's thoughts.

"You care for her?" he said out loud.

"Yes. She told me on Thursday that we can't be friends anymore. And…it hurt. I don't understand it. And when Rosalie suggested we kill her..." Edward stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

Carlisle's next thought shocked Edward to his core. _He's finally found her. _

"What?" Edward whispered.

_Edward, think about what you've just said to me. I've known you for a very long time, and never once have you talked about someone the way you just did now._

Edward saw himself in Carlisle's mind, and he understood. His face was alive when he talked about her. Did his feelings truly run that deep for her?

He shook his head and put his head in his hands. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Jenna to ignore him. He would discover her secret with or without her help. And he knew, deep in his dead heart, that he would care for her no matter what she was hiding.

* * *

**Phew. I didn't like this chapter at all. I had so much trouble writing it! I kept on changing things and ended up re-writing the whole thing. But anyway, thank god it's done now! Leave a review =) P.S. I don't know when the next chapter will be up... just saying. I have another wave of assignments creeping up on me, so it could be awhile.  
**


	5. One Mystery Solved

**Chapter 5: One Mystery Solved**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight or Harry Potter.

* * *

During the weekend, I had finally managed to get my magic under control. At least when I thought about Edward now, I didn't blow up any objects in my house. That was always a good start.

Ron and Hermione were still clueless about what was going on with me. I felt guilty for lying to them, but honestly, I didn't need their concern to worry about too.

When I walked into school on Monday, I went to my locker and started gathering my books.

"Good morning, Jenna," said a cheerful voice.

I looked around to see Edward standing there.

"Er, hi Edward."

"Where were you on Friday?" He asked good-naturedly.

"I – uh, wasn't feeling well," I lied.

"You're lying."

"And how could you possibly know that?" I asked, exasperated.

"You're a terrible liar, Jenna," he said, grinning

"Why are you so happy today?"

"It's a beautiful day," he said happily.

I looked outside. It was pouring rain.

"Er…"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I wasn't referring to the _weather_."

My brow puckered as I stared up at him. I shook my head and continued gathering my books.

"You're a strange one, Edward," I said.

He just laughed.

I closed my locker and started walking to class with Edward following.

"Let me carry those for you," said Edward. He took my books out of my arms.

"I can carry them myself!" I protested.

"Of course you can," he said nonchalantly. "But I'm a gentleman."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes. I nearly forgot."

"Why are you so _un_happy today?" he asked, rephrasing my earlier question.

"I don't know. I'm tired. I'm frustrated. Deal with it."

"What are you frustrated about?"

"You," I said simply.

"Me?" he asked, taken aback.

"Yes, you. I'm trying to figure out what you are, because you won't tell me yourself."

Edward looked at me for a few seconds. "I really hope you don't," he said quietly. "I'm also trying to understand how you stopped that van."

"You'll never figure that out," I said, grinning for the first time today.

"You could always just tell me," he said hopefully.

I shook my head. "Not a chance, chief. Nice try. Actually…" I said, as I turned to face him outside my classroom. "I'll tell you what. If you tell me what you are, then I'll tell you what I am. Deal?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this, Edward."

With that, I smiled innocently at him and grabbed my books from him. I thanked him for carrying them and walked into my class, leaving him gaping behind me.

I sat down at my desk and thought about what I'd just said. I hadn't been thinking straight, but I _did_ want Edward to know what I was. I was pretty confident that no one from the Ministry would know, and even if they did, Muggles found out about magic all the time when they married magical folk. If Edward knew my secret, it would certainly make everything a lot easier.

I shook my head at myself. I'd known Edward for only a week, and already I wanted him to know what I was.

When I walked into the cafeteria with Angela and Jessica, we got our lunches and sat down at the table with some other guys, which unfortunately included Mike. Unconsciously, I looked at the Cullen table. Edward wasn't there.

Angela and I were chatting about Chemistry when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked around quickly to see Edward looking down at me.

"Hey Jenna," he said quietly.

"Hi Edward," I said guardedly. I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Can I have a word?" He stared deep into my eyes as he asked this. I didn't even consider saying no.

"Sure."

He smiled crookedly at me, looking absolutely adorable.

"You don't mind if I borrow Jenna, do you Angela?" he asked politely, hitting her with the same smile.

Angela blushed profusely and shook her head.

"Excellent," said Edward.

He pulled me out of the cafeteria by my elbow.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you for a drive," he said casually.

"You want to chat about my deal, don't you?"

"Of course."

We walked out into the pouring rain. He opened the car door for me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you actually _are_ a gentleman."

Edward rolled his eyes. "What else do I have to do to prove it to you?"

I smiled charmingly. "Nothing."

Once we were driving, Edward started talking.

"Were you serious about what you said?"

I hesitated only for a moment. "Yes."

He sighed. "You don't want to know what I am, Jenna."

"Why not?"

"It's not pleasant."

"I've met plenty of unpleasant things in my life. Try me."

"I…I can't," he murmured.

"You can trust me, Edward."

"I do trust you. It's just that…you won't want to be around me anymore when I tell you, and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," I said quietly. I reached over and put my hand on top of his.

Edward turned his hand and threaded his fingers through mine. A pleasant shiver ran down my back.

"I don't want to scare you, Jenna, but I have strong feelings for you. I don't know what I would do if you ran away screaming from me."

I was surprised at the change in conversation. "I feel the same way about you, Edward," I murmured. "I'm scared that you'll be ashamed when I tell you more about myself. That's why I've been so reserved around you."

"I could never be ashamed of you," Edward said confidently. "Why would you even think that?"

"Er…no reason."

The truth was, I had run away from all my problems. I had left everyone that I loved back home and ran away to America. He would be ashamed when I told him about the prophecy and Voldemort too. So many people had died for me in that war, simply because I was too slow to find the last couple horcruxes. If I had given myself to Voldemort earlier, a lot of lives could have been saved. I definitely wasn't telling Edward about the prophecy. It was too painful to relive… and it would take _hours_ to explain fully.

Edward squeezed my hand gently. I looked up into his eyes warily. He pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road. Gently, he reached over and cradled my face in his hands.

"Jenna," he murmured quietly. "I will never be ashamed of you. You can tell me anything."

"I – I've done many things that I'm not proud of, Edward…" I muttered.

"So have I," he countered. "And I am almost certain that what I've done is infinitely worse than any mistakes you've made."

"You don't know that. I haven't even told you anything yet!"

"I know. I'm that confident."

"Edward…I don't know if I can do this," I whispered.

Suddenly an angry expression crossed Edward's face. He dropped his hands from my face and turned to face forward in his seat. I just sat there, stunned.

Edward sighed and looked over at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jenna. My sister has taken it upon herself to grace us with her presence."

"What does she want?" I asked, surprised.

"She doesn't want me to tell you what we are."

Suddenly, Rosalie was outside Edward's window, and she looked absolutely furious.

Edward sighed heavily.

"Stay here, Jenna," he muttered as he stepped out of the car. He closed the door and started talking with Rosalie. More like Rosalie talked at him. Her hands were balled into fists – she looked ready to kill him. As quietly as possible, I dug in my pack for an extendable ear. There were certain things that I always carried in my pack, just for instances like this. I put the bud in my ear and laid the trailing end onto the dashboard. There was no magic in this area to disturb it, so the hearing range would be much better. Sure enough, I could hear Edward's and Rosalie's conversation clearly. They were talking very fast though; it was almost hard to understand.

"Just calm down," Edward muttered.

"How the hell can you expect me to stay calm!" she whispered back. "You were about to risk our entire family! Do you not realize how careless you are being?"

"I am _not_ being careless. You think I haven't thought this through? You need to remember that Jenna is hiding something too. She's not about to go telling everyone what we are. She has a secret to keep too."

"You are putting far too much at risk here! You trust some stupid little human just because you've taken a fancy to her."

"She is not a stupid little human," Edward said dangerously.

"Oh whatever Edward," Rosalie hissed. "You need to forget about her. You think she's still going to like you when she finds out you're a bloodsucking vampire?"

Edward was quiet for a few seconds. "I don't know. Any normal person would run…but she isn't normal."

Rosalie snorted. "No shit. She stopped a van using her mind."

Edward sighed. "Listen. I know there are risks. I'm going to be careful, okay? But she's going to find out about us one way or another. She already knows that we're not human."

"Thanks to your misguided attempt to save her."

"Go away, Rosalie," Edward hissed angrily.

The conversation was coming to an end, so I yanked the extendable ear off and shoved it back into my pack.

Edward was a freaking _vampire_. That explained how he moved so fast. I felt so stupid for not figuring it out earlier. I remembered an old history lesson from Professor Binns; he had said that vampires used to be part of the magical world, but when they weren't allowed to carry wands, they became angry and tried to kill all the wand-carriers to steal their magic. The wizards had won the war though, and they had cast memory charms on all the vampires. It was something like that, anyway.

Rosalie and Edward exchanged a few more words, then she walked away and Edward re-entered the car with water dripping off his jacket.

"Sorry about that," he said quietly. "Rosalie isn't very happy with me."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I seem to be causing a family dispute."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," I muttered. "If I had never come here none of this would be happening."

Edward took my hand in his. "Don't talk like that, Jenna. I'm very happy you came here."

"You might be," I murmured, looking at our intertwined hands. "But your family isn't."

Edward shook his head. "That's not true. Rosalie is the only one who is unhappy with it. Don't mind her though. She's always like that."

"Whatever you say, Edward." I didn't believe him for a second. "I just want you to know that you can trust me, okay?"

"I already do trust you."

"Okay, well…good," I said lamely.

Edward smiled. "Good."

He checked the clock on the radio; there were fifteen minutes left till biology started.

"I guess we should be heading back."

"Okay," I agreed.

Edward pulled a U-turn and began driving us back, never letting go of my hand.

"Edward?" I asked timidly. "I – I'm not putting your family in danger or anything, am I?"

"No, you're not. The only reason there would be any danger for us is if you found out what we are and started telling people. In that case, we would just have to leave. It's very important that no one discovers our secret; we have strict laws forbidding it. Rosalie is just angry that I'm trying to make an exception for you."

"Who enforces the laws?"

"A group of…our kind. They govern our people, and if they discover that anyone steps out of line – for example, telling our secret, then there are consequences," he said morbidly.

"What kind of consequences?"

"Death."

"Wow," I breathed. "No wonder Rosalie is worried."

"You don't need to worry about that, Jenna. The Volturi would never find out."

"The Volturi?"

"The group that enforces the rules."

"So you're saying that if I find out what you are, the Volturi will kill your whole family?"

"Not necessarily. Carlisle used to live with them. I think they would make an exception for us. And the only reason they would find out about you is if you started talking," he said, grinning at me.

"Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets."

Edward chuckled. "I'm depending on that."

We pulled into the parking lot and Edward cut the engine.

"Thanks for the drive, Edward."

He smiled. "You're very welcome."

We got out of the car then, and Edward walked around the front of the car to my side. He looked at me unhappily.

"What?" I asked as I stepped out.

"You were supposed to let me open the door for you."

I threw my head back and laughed. "You're so cute, Edward."

His brow puckered. "Cute? That is a word no one has ever used to describe me."

I chuckled some more. "Well, now they have."

I started walking toward the building then, and Edward followed quietly.

"I can't believe no one's called you 'cute' before," I chuckled.

"I am _not_ cute."

"Oh yes you are."

He shook his head. "We're going to have to agree to disagree."

"I can deal with that," I said contentedly.

When I got home that night, I instantly started rummaging through all my old Hogwarts textbooks. I finally found the one I was looking for: Banished Magical Creatures. Hermione had given it to me for my 15th birthday. Needless to say I had stored it away and hadn't thought about it since. Until now.

I flipped through the pages, searching for vampires. Finally, I found them.

Yes, vampires no longer had any knowledge of magic. No wonder Edward was having a hard time figuring out what I was. I looked at the characteristics of vampires.

_Drink blood_. Thank you, captain obvious.

_Incredibly strong and fast_. Yeah, Edward moved pretty fast when he ran across the entire parking lot in less than a second.

_Extremely advanced senses_. So they could hear really well or something?

_Do not require air_. They didn't need to _breathe_?

_Do not require sleep_. Well, that must get extremely boring at night. I loved sleeping.

_Never age._ Whoa, hold up. How old did that make Edward and his family then?

_Venom transforms humans into vampires_. So avoid his teeth at all costs. Got it.

It went on and on, right down to physical appearances (_extremely pale and beautiful to attract prey_).

Well, I was fairly certain that Edward didn't want to kill me. If he did want to, he would have done it by now.

The only thing that didn't match up with the book and Edward was his eyes. The book said that vampire eyes should be red, but the Cullens' eyes were gold.

I snapped the text shut and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

I picked up the picture frame that was sitting on the coffee table. A little boy with rainbow coloured hair laughed at the camera, swinging his fists playfully. I smiled fondly. He was the cutest boy I had ever seen, my little godson. I felt so bad for him though because both his parents were gone…

I also felt bad because I wasn't there for him right now. I'd had too many reporters following me all the time, and there was no way I could take care of a baby in that mess. So I had given Teddy to his grandmother instead, Andromeda. She would make a better parent than I ever could.

The next day, Edward and I sat together for lunch. We were currently playing a little game of question and answer. This was extremely fun for me, because unbeknownst to him, I already knew what he was.

"Why are your eyes black now, Edward?" I asked conversationally. "They were golden a few days ago."

"The colour changes in respect to…something."

"Go on…" I urged.

"That's all I'm saying for now," he grinned.

"Fine," I huffed. "Your turn."

"How did you get that scar on your forehead? And don't tell me it was a car crash, because Carlisle and I both knew you were lying at the hospital."

I clicked my fingers. "Damn. And there I was, thinking I was a good liar. Okay fine. It wasn't a car crash. All I can tell you right now is that I got it when I was one year old, and it's made my life a living hell."

He looked shocked. "What happened, Jenna?"

I shook my head. "No dice. It's my turn."

"Jenna—" he started to say, looking concerned.

"Why don't you ever eat anything?" I cut across him.

He looked at me a bit longer, then sighed and answered me. "I'm on a diet."

"Yes, because with your physique, you are definitely in need of a diet," I said sarcastically. "You know what, this is pointless. We're both hiding something. We both trust each other. Why can't we just make this easy and tell each other what we are?"

Edward smirked. "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes. "But as a gentleman, you should do as I ask, right? And right now, I'm asking _you_ to go first."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'll consider it. This is not the right place for that, though. I'd rather not have an entire cafeteria witness you running away screaming from me," he said, his eyes downcast.

I put my hand on top of his. "I'm not going to scream, and I'm certainly not going to run."

"Jenna, you don't understand—"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't! I'm not a good person, Jenna. I'm not even _human_."

"Of course you're not human, Edward," I stated nonchalantly.

He looked up into my eyes.

"You're a vampire."

* * *

My bad! It's been awhile since I've updated… but I have an excuse! First there were exams, then it was Christmas and New Years, and then the Hockey World Juniors tournament was on! Speaking of which, Team Canada completely choked in the gold medal game. I nearly cried. But anyway, I finally managed an update! Classes have started again for second term…dammit. Oh well; I shall try to work on this when I can!

P.S. for those people hoping Bella will show up in this story… That's most likely not gonna happen. I hate Bella with a bloody passion, and she would just complicate the storyline unnecessarily.


	6. Should I Stay or Should I Go

**Chapter 6: Should I Stay or Should I Go**

**My bad! It's been so long since I've updated. Sadly, I have no excuse. Although I did have a mean case of writer's block, and a lot of homework, and in the summer I am almost never in an area with a computer. Anyway! Without any further ado, I present chapter 6. =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter and Twilight.**

* * *

"_You're a_ _vampire_."

In all honesty, the idea of bluntly stating that I knew what Edward was had been very appealing up until three seconds ago. In my mind, a whole wonderful scenario had played out. It involved Edward embracing me and telling me how happy he was that I wasn't afraid of him. It also involved me telling him that I was a witch, followed by his complete understanding.

Unfortunately, fantasy and reality are two very different things.

Edward was frozen. His face was a shocked, motionless mask. I glanced over his shoulder to see that his siblings were all staring at me with similar expressions.

"Er – Edward?" I said timidly.

He still hadn't moved a muscle. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…" I muttered.

I looked up wearily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie jump out of her seat and stalk over to us, absolutely radiating fury. I fingered my wand in my pocket fleetingly, but decided this wasn't worth exposing myself over.

She walked right up to me and grabbed my arm. With ease, she pulled me out of my seat and practically dragged me across the cafeteria. Despite my vehement exclamations, she dragged me all the way into the parking lot. Suddenly, wind was blowing past us at an alarming speed. The next thing I knew, we were standing in the forest near the school. She threw me to the ground. I gasped in pain as a tree root dug into my back.

I looked up in shock at the enraged creature. Her teeth were bared, and snarling sounds were ripping from her throat.

Suddenly, Edward was crouched in front of me, his body taut and ready to lunge. He growled right back at Rosalie.

Edward's family was with him too. Emmett wrapped his massive arms around Rosalie, restraining her. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder, and she stopped growling, but still glared at me.

"_Have you completely lost it?"_ Edward raged at Rosalie.

"Your precious little human is endangering us all!" she screamed right back. Then she glared over Edward's shoulder at me. "If you tell one soul about us, I will kill you myself."

Edward snarled menacingly.

"Everyone calm the hell down," said Emmett, rolling his eyes.

"I agree with Emmett," said Alice, who was standing just off to the side of everyone else. "Let's do this rationally, shall we?"

Edward turned around and knelt by my side.

"Are you okay, Jenna?" he asked quietly, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine," I said automatically. It was a well-practiced answer.

He helped me get to my feet, and held me tightly to his chest. Rosalie snarled at his protective manner. I pushed away from him though; I didn't need or want his protection. I could damn well take care of myself, thank you very much.

"Rose," Alice chastised.

Edward looked down at me. "How did you find out about us?" he asked gently.

"It's a long story." I turned to Rosalie. "I won't tell anyone, Rosalie, I swear."

She growled. "Empty words."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm hiding something too," I said defensively.

"I don't give a shit. You should not be interfering in our world, you pathetic little human."

I bristled. "Who's interfering? You're the one who just kidnapped me out of the school."

She growled again.

"C'mon, Rosie, don't be like that," said Emmett, rubbing her shoulders. "Let's go back to the school." Emmett seemed to be the only person Rosalie would listen to, because at his words she stopped glaring at me and stalked away. Emmett gave me an easy grin. "See you around, Jenna."

He followed after Rosalie. And that left Edward, Alice and Jasper, who were still all staring at me with varying degrees of shock and curiosity on their faces.

"Seriously Jenna, how did you find out about us?" asked Alice. She was staring at me with frustration; similar to how Edward always looked at me.

I sighed. "I've known about vampires for a long time. I just didn't realize that _you_ guys were all vampires until I overheard your conversation with Rosalie the other day though," I said sheepishly to Edward. "It shouldn't have taken me this long to figure it out actually."

"I don't understand," said Edward incredulously. "We were talking _very_ quietly. You shouldn't have been able to hear that."

"There's a lot about me that you don't understand, Edward," I said cryptically.

"What _are _you, Jenna?" asked Alice quietly.

"I don't think now is the right time to tell you."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"You guys are all in shock, Rosalie is ready to kill me, and class is about to start."

The latter was just an excuse; I couldn't care less about biology. In fact, skipping was starting to sound very appealing. I didn't know if I could handle Edward's stares the entire class.

Edward sighed. "She's right, Alice. Let's just let it go for now."

Alice huffed. "Fine. But we are having a chat very soon!"

She turned around and walked out of the forest. Jasper stared at me for a few more seconds, but eventually he followed after her.

I let out a breath of air I had been holding in.

"Well, that went well. I don't think your family likes me very much. Except for Emmett. He's cool."

Edward groaned. "Jenna, what were you thinking? You have no idea of the danger you were just in. Surprising a vampire is one thing, but purposely provoking one? You must be out of your mind!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Rosalie was about to kill you, Jenna. But then when you talked back to her… If Emmett hadn't have been holding her back, she would have attacked."

"So what are you saying?" I huffed angrily. "I should just let her walk all over me because I'm a 'pathetic little human'? I'm sorry Edward, but that is complete bullshit."

Edward's eyes widened. "Jenna, please, just try to understand. Vampires are extremely dangerous; we can kill in the blink of an eye. I'm just asking you to be more careful about your actions. Rosalie is right in a way; you are a weak human. It would kill me if you got hurt."

I stared up at him, unsuccessfully trying to mask the anger I felt bubbling inside me.

"Don't ever call me weak again, Edward. You don't know _anything_."

With that, I turned on my heel and walking away from Edward's baffled expression. I walked right to my car, hopped in, and drove home as fast as I could.

I kicked open the door to my house and threw myself into my favourite armchair. All I could hear reverberating through my head was echoes of my past.

"_You're just a pathetic, weak girl! You'll never be able to conquer the Dark Lord!_"

"_Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!_"

"_I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little girl, can never hope to compete."_

"_You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this girl could ever have been stronger than me. But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Jenna Potter escaped me by a lucky chance."_

I clutched at my head and willed the voices to go away. Even in death, they still reached out to torment me through my memories.

All my life, I had been told how weak I was. I had spent the greater part of my time at Hogwarts trying to assert myself among fellow witches and wizards. No one expected a scrawny little girl to be able to take down one of the darkest wizards in history. Wizarding society constantly scoffed at my attempts to fulfill the prophecy. Needless to say, I had some serious trust issues.

And to think, I had actually started to trust Edward.

I really needed to get out of this town.

But I couldn't just leave. The Cullen's would still be suspicious, and it had been so much work to set myself up here...

No, I was staying. I refused to run from my problems again.

I made a spur-of-the-moment decision. I was calling Hermione and telling her everything. I needed my friend.

* * *

"Jenna, will you please tell me what's going on?"

I had been on the phone with Hermione now for at least ten minutes, and I still hadn't been able to spit it out.

"Okay, okay," I muttered, "this is just really hard to say. I can practically hear your overreaction already."

There was a pause.

"I don't like the sound of this," said Hermione weakly.

"It's not that bad, Mione! Really, once you get over the shock, I don't think it's a big deal at all."

"Okay. I'm ready," she said.

"Okay, so you remember that guy I told you about? The one from biology who stares at me?"

"Yes…"

"Well – er… I've kind of gotten closer to him lately, and um…"

"Jenna, you've always been blunt before. Just tell me and stop sugar-coating it."

Ah, and there it was. I knew there was a reason I had decided to tell Hermione; she knew when to let things go, but she also knew when to demand information.

"Alright. Here goes." I took a deep breath. "Edward and I were getting closer but then I accidentally did magic in front of Edward's family so they suspect that I'm not normal but then I overheard Edward talking to his sister and I found out that they are all vampires but when I told them I knew what they were Edward's sister almost killed me and now I'm really upset with Edward for calling me a weak human."

I stopped talking and took deep, panting breaths to make up for my lack of air after that extremely long run-on sentence.

"Holy shit," said Hermione.

I laughed. "Hermione Granger, did you actually just swear? I'm impressed."

"Jenna, you are hanging around with _vampires_? Are you INSANE?"

"That's the second time my sanity has been questioned today," I muttered.

"Jenna, do you not realize how dangerous they are?" Hermione spluttered. "There's a reason they have been banished from the magical community! Did you not listen to anything Professor Binns said?"

I nearly rolled my eyes. Trust Hermione to bring up my lack of attention in history class at a time like this.

"Just as I predicted, you are overreacting."

"You need to get out of there now!" Hermione practically shouted. "This is how any sane witch or wizard would react to this news! If they find out what you are… Oh merlin, what if they find out what wizards have done to them?"

"Are you talking about the fact that wizards put memory charms on them way back when?" I asked, completely unconcerned.

"Of course that's what I'm talking about! Vampires are taboo, Jenna! Wizards fought them for years before they finally conquered them. The war was horrible! Thousands of wizards were killed – drained completely of blood. The wizards knew they could never rid the world of vampires, because of course, magic always finds a way, so they decided to remove their memories instead. But Jenna, if your vampires discover that our kind has basically crucified them, can you imagine how angry they would be? Vampires are comfortable thinking they are unbeatable. If they were to discover that there are forces out there that could destroy them… It could lead to the dawn of a new war between our species. You must not let them find out about magic!"

"I never knew it was that bad," Jenna murmured.

"I'm glad you're beginning to appreciate the gravity of the situation," said Hermione heavily. "Wizards and vampires are not meant to exist together. When vampires drink magical blood, it makes them stronger for a short time. But after many years of drinking magical blood, they've evolved to the point that they are physically invincible to any other organism on Earth. Vampires knew they had many advantages over us; if they bite us, their venom will not only turn us into one of them, but it will also destroy our magic. Just think about it Jenna. These creatures get stronger and stronger the more they drink from us, and they can remove us from our powers. Vampires are nothing but power-hungry, blood-sucking, magically-draining monsters. Do you understand now why I'm 'overreacting'?"

I didn't answer right away. Could Hermione be right? If Edward found out the history between our species, would he try to kill me to gain some power? I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it. If there was one thing I knew for certain, it was that Edward cared about me.

"Jenna," said Hermione timidly, "you still there?"

"I'm here."

She sighed in relief. "So when are you coming back home then? I can arrange a portkey for you for tomorrow, or would you rather use the floo network?"

"I'm not going home yet."

"Wh—what? Jenna, have I not given you reason enough to leave that place far behind?" she spluttered.

"I want you to think about Hagrid, Hermione," I said calmly.

"Hagrid?" said Hermione, baffled. "Jenna, what—?"

"Think about Hagrid. Hagrid is a half giant. Giants are stereotypically nasty creatures, yet Hagrid is the most caring person I've ever met. He wouldn't hurt a fly. In the most relevant terms to you Hermione, we shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"That's different. Hagrid is only _half_ giant!"

"Hermione, listen to yourself. You're saying that if Hagrid had been born to two homozygous giants, that he would be a complete savage?"

"N—no… I didn't—"

"Of course he wouldn't be! Hermione, just because giants are thought to be vicious, killing monsters, doesn't mean that all giants are like that! The same goes for vampires. Edward and his family are different. I promise you, I have nothing to fear from them."

That wasn't exactly true. I knew Rosalie had it in for me, but that was only because she wanted to protect her family.

"Jenna, history speaks for itself. If wizards hadn't have gone to war against them, they would have killed all of us for their own personal gain. We would never have been born. Please, grasp that."

"Hermione, I'm not disputing the fact that some vampires are like that, but I'm telling you, the Cullen's are different."

"Just how many Cullen's are there?" she asked wearily.

"…Seven."

And the explosion would start in 3…2…1…

"WHAT?"

Sigh.

"Hermione, it's not a big deal!"

"Let me get this straight," she said, remarkably calm. "You are choosing to live in a town with seven deadly vampires who are well on their way to discovering what you are, just because you're friends with Edward."

"Er – yeah," I said lamely.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Last time I checked, no."

"Okay, that's it!" Hermione raged. "I am marching over there right now and dragging you out of that—"

"Their eyes are gold."

"—horrible little town and you are never – wait, what?"

"I _said_, their eyes are gold, Hermione," I repeated.

"Preposterous. All vampires have red eyes."

"I'm not blind, Hermione."

"Well, they must be using contacts then," she said, as if that solved everything.

"Nope. I've been watching Edward's eyes. They get darker every day. I assume after he's fed they turn back to gold."

"That's… I need to go to the library."

I grinned. "You haven't changed one bit, Hermione."

"I've never heard of a vampire having golden eyes before…" she muttered.

"See? I told you they're different," I said smugly.

"I'm going to do some research. In the meantime, you stay away from them! Or I'll tell everyone that you're hanging out with vampires!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. I'm calling you tomorrow, okay? Try to stay alive till then."

"Yes, mother."

"See you. And are you sure you don't want me to set up a portkey?"

"GoodBYE, Hermione."

I heard her laughing as I hung up.

It was then that I realized I hadn't even talked to Hermione about my main problem: my feelings for Edward. I cared for him, that was for sure. But I was so damn pissed off that he thought I was weak. He had seen what I had done to that van, for merlin's sake! I shook my head and decided to go for a run. Hopefully that would clear my mind.

* * *

I had to admit, seeing Edward and his family now made me a little nervous. With one bite from either of them, I would lose all my magic. Sure, I didn't use magic very often anymore, but it would ruin me if I lost it. I _needed_ magic. It made me who I was. One bite from Edward, and I would never play Quidditch again. Hell, I'd never ride a broom again. My wand would become a useless piece of wood to me. Even the bloody Elder wand would be useless. Maybe what Edward said had some merit to it. I would be a little more careful around Rosalie. I would kill that bitch if she changed me into a vampire and took away my magic.

Edward walked up to me when I was heading to my first class.

"Jenna, I want to apologize for yesterday," he said sincerely. "You just took my whole family so off guard. Nothing like this has ever happened to us."

"I'm sorry too, Edward," I sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I've just had a lot of experience with people calling me weak. It gets old after a while."

"I wanted you to understand," he said apologetically. "Vampires are extremely strong and extremely fast compared to all other species."

"I know. It's okay, Edward; I get it. You were just concerned about me."

He nodded. "I was very concerned. I just cannot understand you, Jenna. How are you doing this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"This," he said, gesturing between us. He lowered his voice. "Calmly walking down the hall with a vampire."

I shrugged. "Well, it's quite simple, Edward. My motor cortex sends a message through my spinal cord and nerves which tells the muscles that I want to move, and because of my musculoskeletal system and cerebellum, I am able to place one foot in front of the other, thus allowing myself to walk down the hall."

"So much for not being interested in Biology," Edward muttered. "And you know what I meant. You should be screaming and running for the hills."

I rolled my eyes. "You're really not that scary. Sorry to burst your bubble."

I had reached my classroom at this point. I smiled at Edward and walked into the room, satisfied with the annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh, Jenna?" Edward called.

I turned around.

He beckoned me over with his finger.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out into the hall again.

"Yes, Edward, is there something you wanted?" I asked in a falsely sweet voice.

His eyes had a mischievous gleam to them. What was he up to?

"Esme has heard all about you, and she really wants to meet you. So my family has invited you over to the house tonight. You wouldn't disappoint them by saying no, would you?"

My jaw dropped. Oh my god, they were going to question me and make me tell them what I was and then when they found out they were going to kill me in extremely painful ways and share my blood between them all and—

Edward interrupted my inner panic by leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"…Are you scared now?"

He straightened up, smirked at me, and walked away.

Why, that little – I'd show him. No one mocks Jenna Potter and gets away with it. No one.

Not even a gorgeous, deadly vampire.

A smirk of my own graced my lips as I watched Edward walk away.

_Edward Cullen_, I thought, _you have no idea what you're getting yourself into_.

* * *

**Yay :)**

**I finally finished this chapter! I've had a quarter of it done, just sitting on my hard drive for the past however-many months. Today I woke up and decided that I wanted to write! And voila! I honestly had no idea what to do with this story up until today. It's amazing what a bit of motivation can do.**

**Cheers everyone**


End file.
